pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Jerad M Gardner, MD - Soft Tissue Pathology and Dermatopathology Digital Slide Collection
Listed here alphabetically are links to the digital slide collection of Jerad M Gardner, MD hosted on pathxchange.org. This page exists for easier access to invidual diagnoses in the collection. More cases will be added over time. Anyone may access these digital slides. If you use screen capture to acquire images of the slides, please indicate "this case courtesy of Jerad M Gardner, MD" if you use the image in a publication or presentation. Soft Tissue Pathology Digital Slides 'Angiomatoid fibrous histiocytoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/37722 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/37719 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/37725 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/37716 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/37713 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21943 'Angiosarcoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26781 (epithelioid) *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26726 (metastatic to lung from right atrial primary) *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22013 (spindle cell mimicking Kaposi sarcoma) 'Atypical fibrous histiocytoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/25800 'Cellular angiofibroma (of genital area)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26568 'Chordoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26649 (soft tissue extra-axial - RARE) *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22046 (soft tissue extra-axial - RARE) 'Clear cell sarcoma (formerly "melanoma of soft parts")' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/28514 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26702 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/11879 'Desmoid-type fibromatosis' 'Desmoplastic fibroblastoma (collagenous fibroma) ' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21937 'Epithelioid hemangioma (angiolymphoid hyperplasia with eosinophilia; ALHE)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26723 'Epithelioid sarcoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21991 'Fibroma of tendon sheath' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26770 'Fibrosarcoma arising in dermatofibrosarcoma protuberans (Fibrosarcomatous DFSP)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21994 'Fibrous hamartoma of infancy' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26562 'Gangliocytic paraganglioma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21976 'Giant cell fibroblastoma (pediatric form of DFSP)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21913 'Glomangiopericytoma (sinonasal hemangiopericytoma, hemangiopericytoma-like tumor of the nasal passages)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26688 'Glomus tumor' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21907 (gastric) 'Granular cell tumor' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26776 (atypical granular cell tumor) 'Hemangioendothelioma' : Kaposiform *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/25797 'Inflammatory myofibroblastic tumor (inflammatory pseudotumor)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21952 'Intramuscular hemangioma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/28497 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26556 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21985 'Kaposi sarcoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/28500 'Leiomyosarcoma' : Pleomorphic *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26927 'Liposarcoma' : Dedifferentiated *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26924 (with meningothelial whorls) : Myxoid *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26569 : Pleomorphic *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22019 : Spindle cell *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/28509 'Low grade fibromyxoid sarcoma (LGFMS)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/28563 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/28520 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26843 'Malignant ectomesenchymoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/25801 'Malignant extrarenal rhabdoid tumor (MERT)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26773 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21934 'Malignant melanotic neurocristic tumor' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22016 'Malignant peripheral nerve sheath tumor (MPNST)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/28554 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21925 (MPNST with rhabdomyosarcomatous differentiation Triton tumor) 'Melanoma' : Desmoplastic ' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21995 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26559 (with extensive neurotropism) *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21988 'Morton's neuroma *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26840 'Myofibroma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26643 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21940 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21901 'Myositis ossificans' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22030 'Myxoinflammatory fibroblastic sarcoma (inflammatory myxohyaline tumor of distal extremities)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21961 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21904 'Nerve sheath myxoma (classic type neurothekeoma)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21952 'Neurofibroma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/28566 (plexiform type) *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26656 (diffuse pigmented melanotic type) 'Nodular fasciitis' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26575 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22027 'PEComa' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/29067 (primary cutaneous - RARE) *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26685 (sclerosing type) *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26663 (angiomyolipoma) 'Perineurioma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/28569 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21964 'Pleomorphic lipoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/28494 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22043 'Plexiform fibrohistiocytic tumor ' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26849 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21946 'Rhabdomyoma' : Fetal type *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/25851 'Rhabdomyosarcoma ' : Pleomorphic *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/28557 : Sclerosing *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/25852 'Rosai-Dorfman Disease (extranodal)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21928 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21910 (involving bone - RARE) 'Schwannoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/28506 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26563 (with sclerosis) *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22022 (pseudoglandular) 'Soft tissue giant cell tumor of low malignant potential' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22004 'Spindle cell hemangioma (formerly spindle cell hemangioendothelioma)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26660 'Spindle cell lipoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/28517 ("low fat" variant) *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26729 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26714 (pseudoangiomatous variant) 'Tenosynovial giant cell tumor, diffuse type (pigmented villonodular synovitis; PVNS)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26655 'Tenosynovial giant cell tumor, localized type (giant cell tumor of tendon sheath)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/28560 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26846 Bone Pathology Digital Slides 'Aneurysmal bone cyst' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26786 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26572 'Dupuytren's exostosis' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/28493 'Osteoblastoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26930 'Osteochondroma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21931 'Osteofibrous dysplasia (OFD)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22007 Dermatopathology (non-mesenchymal) Digital Slides 'Aggressive digital papillary adenocarcinoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/28503 'Cellular neurothekeoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22049 'Chondroid syringoma (mixed tumor)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26550 (with tyrosine crystals) 'Squamous cell carcinoma' : Acantholytic *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26551 'Mastocytoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21922 (in a canine) 'Metastatic ovarian papillary serous carcinoma (in skin)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22056 'Protothecosis (''Prototheca wickerhamii) *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26497 '''Trichoblastoma *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22038 Surgical Pathology and Other Digital Slides 'Alpha-1 antitrypsin deficiency (resulting in liver cirrhosis)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21919 'Alveolar proteinosis' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22037 'Amyloidosis' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21898 (cardiac explant) 'Bronchiolitis obliterans organizing pneumonia (BOOP) (aka cryptogenic organizing pneumonia COP)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22034 'Carcinoid arising in DIPNECH' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22001 'Cryptosporidiosis' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22157 'Diffuse idiopathic neuroendocrine cell hyperplasia (DIPNECH)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21998 'Giardia' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21886 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Giardia_lamblia_cytology_closeup.jpg 'Gliomatosis peritonei' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22159 'Goblet cell carcinoid' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21890 'Gonadoblastoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21637 (in a true hermaphrodite with ovotestis) 'Hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21970 (with chemoembolization beads) *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21887 (with yttrium beads) 'Littoral cell angioma of spleen' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22055 'Lymph node with suppurative granulomas' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26691 'Papillary fibroelastoma (mitral valve)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21979 'Phaeohyphomycosis (pigmented dematiaceous fungal infection) of brain' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22052 'Phyllodes tumor' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22012 *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21955 (malignant phyllodes with liposarcomatous component) 'Pneumocytoma (so-called sclerosing hemangioma of lung)' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22063 'Polymorphous low grade adenocarcinoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22070 'Primary sclerosing cholangitis' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21982 'Pulmonary blastoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22033 'Renal cell carcinoma' : Papillary type II *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22158 'Struma ovarii' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/21973 'Urothelial carcinoma ' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/22061 (rhabdoid) 'Uterine leiomyoma with Verocay-like nuclear palisading' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26682 'Uterine lipoleiomyoma' *http://www.pathxchange.org/case/26652